The New Generation
by BlueMoonGirl03
Summary: These are the stories of the second generation of Organization XIII. Lead by Xiren and Xataline. Whay will happen when Xataline makes a remarkable discovery that could give nobodies what they want the most, hearts?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, just this story and my OCs.**

Walking through the halls of the Castle that Never was, I made my way to the balcony with a view of the ruined Kingdom Hearts. I rested my gloved hands on the rail, and looked at my former master's failed attempt to gain a heart.

Master Xemnas had tried to give himself back a heart by creating his own Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately, the keyblade masters discovered his plans, and destroyed him. I'm lucky they didn't find out about Xataline, Lexa and I. Together, we created a new Organization XIII. Xataline has taken over Vexen's old position, and is researching a way to create Kingdom Hearts without letting the keyblade masters know.

I heard footsteps come up behind me. "I have an announcement to make to the organization, Xiren."

"What is it, Xataline?" I asked. I turned around to look at my second in command. Her organization cloak hung around her.

All of my women wore knee length black cloaks with high black boots, and half length sleeves. All of the men wore the cloak zipped down half way, with black pants under. Both had a white nobody symbol in the middle of the coat.

"I will tell you along with the others. All I can say is that it is very important."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll call a meeting."

_At the meeting _

"Okay, let's make sure everyone's here. Xataline."

"What do you think?" I glared at her.

"Xakida, Raxyn, Hexturn, Lexa, Xirak, Xhyler, Axras, Xiris, Lixllain, Daxdymn, and Lyxrie."

"Everyone is here!" Lyxrie yelled.

"Fine! Apparently, Xataline has some important news. You have the floor, Number II."

I went, and sat on my thrown.

"Thank you. I hate long intros, so I'll just get to the point."

"Which is?" Axras asked.

"I'm getting there!" Xataline yelled.

"Just spit it out!" Xhyler yelled.

"Don't pressure her!" Lixllain shouted.

"Shut-up, Lixllain!" Xiris.

"Don't yell at her!" Raxyn.

Everyone was soon shouting and yelling.

"Shut-up!" I heard Lexa yell.

"I FOUND A WAY TO GIVE US HEARTS WITHOUT KINGDOM HEARTS!" Xataline yelled.

Suddenly, everyone was silent, and staring wide eyed at Xataline.

**Please review, tell me what you think! Short, yes, but I promise the chapters will get longer. And you will find out Xataline's ingenious plan to get us all hearts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, it's been a while since I've updated, but I'm writing a novel that I'm hoping to get published as well as school and all that, so I haven't really had much time. Anyway! On with the show, oh, By the way, Xyler can keep light and sound, and Xiris can have fate and destiny (even though fate and destiny are kind of the same thing)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

The room went silent. You could have heard a pin drop onto the granite floor.

"What did you just say?" Xyler asked.

Xataline sighed. "I said, I found a way to get hearts without using Kingdom Hearts."

More silence. I cleared my throat. "Xataline, do you care to elaborate on that? I think we all want to know."

"Well, when a Somebody looses their heart, they heart is contained in the Heartless, whereas the empty shell creates us nobodies. Correct?"

"Yeah, so what. Everybody knows that stuff." Hexturn stated, annoyance layering his voice.

"What does this have to do with getting hearts?" Axras asked. **(haha, it's fun to say) **

"Okay, Axras. We know you just want to get home to your sister, but trust Xataline. Her attribute is logic. I think we can trust her to be _logical._" Xirak told the toxic nobody.

"Moving on!" Raxyn yelled.

"Please." Lixllain defended her "boyfriend" **(you know, since they can't really feel, they can't love. But they are a couple!)**

"Thank you Raxyn and Lixllain. As I was saying, I conclude that if we find the Heartless that contains our particular hearts, we can capture it, and return it to our bodies with a machine. Unfortunately, my skills lay in the mind, not in mechanics. Am I to take it that none of the members can help me?"

No response.

"Well," I began, "I will write a letter to the King requesting help."

"What!" Xakida shouted.

"Are you nuts?" Daxdymn yelled.

"You're insaine." Lyxrie.

"What's wrong with you?" Lixllain.

"Is she sick, Xataline?" Xirak.

"How should I know?" Xataline

"Have you forgotten what happened last time the King got involved, Xiren?" Lexa.

"SHUT-UP ALL OF YOU!" I shouted. The room, once again, went quiet. "I haven't forgotten. I case _you've _forgotten, my master was killed. Xataline, are we messing with the balance of the worlds by doing this?"

Xataline shock her head. "As far as I can see, all we're doing is killing some Heartless, and catching the hearts that are rightfully ours. There should be no damage to the other worlds."

I nodded my head. "Very well, I will send a letter to the king, and if we don't disrupt the balance of the worlds, then I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping us build the machine."

There were whispers among the chamber as the organization talked amongst themselves.

I needed time to think, to be by myself. I locked eyes with Xataline, and she nodded her head.

"Dismised." I called, and the room filled with darkness as the nobodies opened their portals. Only Xataline, Lexa and I were left.

"We are the last of the original Organization XIII. We should do this the way they wanted it to be done, using Kingdom Hearts. We should honor their deaths by doing that instead of going and getting help from the ones who killed them." Lexa stated bluntly.

"And here I thought you were the quiet one." Xataline said.

Lexa turned to face her. "That's just what I think." With that, Zexion's apprentice left the room.

"I think we might have to keep an eye on her." Xataline said. "She might end up doing something stupid."

I shook my head. "No, I will not turn on my members like Xemnas did. I trust Lexa, and so should you. If you wish to watch her, be my guest, but I want no part in it."

"Understood, Xiren. I do trust her, but we never know her mind. She learned how to mask her thoughts well. Zexion was always good at that. But fortunately," She turned to stare at me with her sapphire eyes, "I'm good at it, too."

I sighed. "Good-night, Xataline."

**Sorry, I haven't put any fight scenes up. The next one will take a while 'cause I'm going to run through a training day. So there will be lots of fighting! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer – BlueMoonGirl03 does not own Kingdom Hearts, only Xiren and Xataline. BTW, for the plotline I have in mind, I need someone to volunteer their Nobody to be a traitor. It would work best if Lexa could do it, but anyone else would work too. SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I get really busy! I have honors and AP classes, French, Drama everyday after school till 6, homework, things to read for Honors Lit (Lord of the Flies :P ) and to top it off, my brother just graduated from Marine boot camp. I am now the sister of a proud United States Marine! I'll try to update more often!**

_Dear Xiren,_

_I would like to have a conversation with you and the rest of the new Organization XII. I want to make sure this plan will not interfear with the balance of the worlds. Just to be safe, the Keyblade masters will be here as well. Please come to my kingdom as soon as possible._

_ Signed,_

_ King Mickey _

A guard opened the large doors to the throne room. We walked up to the King's throne where we bowed.

"Welcome to Disney Castle, Organization XIII." King Mickey said.

"Thank-you for agreeing to meet with us, King Mickey." I replied. "Allow me to introduce the Organization. I am Xiren, Xemnas' apprentice. This is Xataline, Zexion and Vexen's partial apprentice. She's my second in command. And the last of the original Organization XIII is Lexa, Zexion's full apprentice. Then this is Xakida, Raxyn, Hexturn, Xirak, Xhyler, Axras, Xiris, Lixllain, Daxdymn, and Lyxrie."

The Queen approached us. "How very nice to meet you all. I'm Queen Minnie, and these are the Keyblade masters, Riku, Sora and Kairi."

My gaze rested on Sora and Riku. They were the ones who killed my master. I didn't particularly blame them though. He was destroying the worlds.

"Xiren, may we speak privately in my study?" My eyes snapped back to the King, and I nodded my head.

**Xataline's POV**

Xiren and the King went into the study. Everyone dispersed from their groups and began talking.

Riku walked up to me. "So you're the one who discovered how to give nobodies hearts."

I nodded. "Yes. That would be me. And you're the one that killed my partial master, Zexion."

Riku rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. "Yes. That would be me. Sorry about that."

I shook my head. "Don't be. He attacked first."

Riku nodded. "So, are all the members apprentices of the originals?"

I chuckled a bit. "No, you're not _that _blind. You just didn't notice Xiren, Lexa and myself. You should know that only Lexa blames you for the death of her master. She only sees a nobody she respected and looked up to. Xiren and I, however, see masters that interfered with the balance of the world, thus calling on you and the other Keyblade masters to restore it."

Riku smiled. "Thank you, Xataline."

I shrugged. "I told you nothing but the truth."

"I can't help but notice," Riku stated curiously, "that there's something about Xiren that seems very familiar."

My eyes fixated on the door to the study. "I think I know what that is."

**Xiren's POV**

"Now, are you absolutely sure Kingdom Hearts will not be effected by this?" King Mickey asked.

"Yes, Xataline is certain this will not harm anyone."

"And can Xataline be trusted?"

My fist clenched at the mention of Xataline being a traitor. "I trust her with my life."

The King nodded. "Well then, I see no reason why the Keyblade masters couldn't help. I'll talk to Sora, Riku and Kairi. We will join you in The World That Never Was in one weeks time to begin hunting for your Heartless. My top engineers, Chip and Dale, will build the machine under Xataline's supervision to be sure it will work properly."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank-you, King Mickey. The Organization will be eternally grateful for the assistance in getting our hearts back."


End file.
